Agency Director
The Agency Director is the main antagonist in the Rick and Morty episode "Pickle Rick". He is in charge of a top-secret government building in an undisclosed location. He was voiced by , who also played Darth Maul in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Johnny's Father in Sing and Pete in Shaun of The Dead. History Past During some point in his life, the man only known and referred to as the Agency Director, was employed as a government agent and assigned director over a highly classified building and ensure no intruder gets in or out alive. During his time as director, he had former black ops agent Jaguar restrained in a cell within the building and either directly or indirectly killed his daughter due to that she was a loose end. The Agency Director would continue running the place until Rick Sanchez (as Pickle Rick) arrived. Pickle Rick Rick arrives at the government building through a toilet via a miniature jet pack after killing a bunch of rats. He then uses and jumps on a trash can and a plant pot to press an elevator button to access the elevator in hopes to escape. However, when the door opens, three government agents appear and after a brief surprise they start shooting at him. Rick, while running away from them, wonders where he is currently located at. The Agency Director makes his appearance known as he enters a control room. He asks what is going on and one of the agents inform him of Rick's status and states that Rick claims to be a scientist. The agent tells the Agency Director that Rick is moving around through the air ducts and gathering office supplies to use as weaponry. He also mentions that Rick is toying with them after transferring a bottle from a trash can to a recycling bin. The Agency Director in an annoyed tone asks that they have 34 armed guards and that they can't kill a pickle. The agent then corrects him saying that there only 32 armed guards now as Rick killed two of them. When Rick calls them, the Agency Director tells the agents to call him and trace the phone signal. Rick then says hi and politely asks them to let him leave. The Agency Director then says that he can't and that Rick's presence in the building violates international law. He states that he couldn't let him leave anyway even if he hadn't killed those two men. At this point, he is notified that Rick is hiding on Level 3 Room 304 in the building. Rick then tells him that those men killed themselves. The Agency Director asks why and Rick simply says "they didn't let me out". One of the agents is scared by this and believes he is a monster called Selena. The Agency Director is angered by this and tells them to do their job and calls them children. Rick asks if this is a bad time and the Agency Director informs him that some of his men refer to Rick as Selena or the Pickle Man. He briefly explains to Rick that it's an old wives tale where he crawls from bowls of cold soup to steal the dreams from wasteful children. At this point, several agents break into the room where Rick is hiding. Rick kills three of them with custom made traps. The other remaining agents there open fire on what appears to be Rick. At first, the Agency Director is relieved after one of the agents call back to the control room stating that Rick is dead. Rick then reveals that he is alive and hiding somewhere else in the building. He the proceeds to tell him that he doesn't care about their children. Instead, Rick says he's not going to take their dreams but take their parents. It is then shown that the room the other three agents are at is rigged with explosives. Rick sends an email from another room to the room where the agents are at and blows up. The agents are thrown out of the room, surprisingly unharmed, but that changes quickly when Rick jumps out an air duct and kills all three of them with a blast of his custom made laser gun. He then takes down three more guards that approach him before disabling some of the surveillance cameras. The Agency Director then decides to release the imprisoned former black ops operative Jaguar and, in return for his cooperation, the Agency Director will set him free and return his daughter Katarina to him. Jaguar then confronts Rick where both are able to wound each other. Jaguar then tells Rick that this isn't personal and that there is nothing that he won't do to get his daughter back. Both them are able to patch up their wounds and simultaneously grunt in pain. Rick then calls out to Jaguar that he's lying. Jaguar then insists that he isn't and that this can only end with one of them dead and that he has never died. Rick tells him that will be his downfall due to him not being open to new experiences. Their fight resumes with the rest of the surveillance cameras getting destroyed with the Agency Director wondering what happened. He calls Jaguar with a walkie-talkie and asks if he has killed Rick. When yells Jaguar's name Rick then speaks to him telling him that "Jaguar couldn't make it". The Agency Director then gives in to his demands and tells him that they are unsealing the building. Rick then lets him know that it's too late for that and says that he's coming for him now. The Agency Director then tries to bribe Rick with a hundred-million dollars worth of bonds in a safe and tells Rick he'll give him the combination. One of the agents question him saying that the money is for the people. The Agency Director gets mad at him and tells him to call a helicopter immediately. He then asks Rick if they have a deal. Rick agrees only if he gives the money to Jaguar's daughter and sets her free or he will be coming for him. The Agency Director then reveals that Jaguar's daughter is dead with Rick mentioning that he lied to Jaguar. The Agency Director then tells Rick that Jaguar was an animal and that Rick is an intelligent pickle and they can do business. Rick doesn't think so and says that he'll see him soon. The Agency Director asks the remaining two agents is everything ready. One of them says yes and the police are on they way and asks what do we tell them. He then shoots and kills both of the agents in the head and tells them that they were robbed. The Agency Director then gets a bag and stores a bunch of classified documents and money bonds before attempting to leave on the roof where the helicopter is stationed. The helicopter takes off before he can get on and yells at the pilot what he's doing and that he is right here. The pilot is revealed to be Jaguar with Rick also on board the helicopter. Rick then smokes a cigarette and tosses it on the helipad where there is gasoline which sets off a long fuse and heads toward a room full of various explosives. The Agency Director then embraces his death and ironically says "Farewell Solenia". The building then explodes killing him. Appearance The Agency Director appears as an average sized man and has black hair with white stripes on the sides. He has black dotted pupils and wears glasses. The Agency Director wears a dark gray suit, black shoes, a black shirt, and a gray tie with gray stripes. Personality The Agency Director is a ruthless, arrogant, hypocritical, double-crossing, and greedy individual who mostly cares about himself. While he was concerned about the integrity of the base he was at, he quickly disregarded it when it was already compromised and left knowing that he would be arrested once the public knew what was really going on there. He also didn't really respect his underlings and considered them expendable especially when he shot the remaining two to cover his tracks as he was trying to escape. Gallery Agency Director 3.png|Agency Director killing his own men Agency Director 4.png|Agency Director's death Trivia *Throughout the episode, after Pickle Rick took out all of his agents, the Agency Director considered Pickle Rick a worthy opponent. *The scene where the Agency Director shot two of his agents is reminiscent of Suicide Squad where Amanda Waller killed all her staff. Navigation Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Exploitation Villains